nanabunnonijyuunifandomcom-20200215-history
Zetsubou no Hana
'Zetsubou no Hana '(絶望の花, lit. The Flower of Despair) is the second coupling song for all three types of the third single by 22/7. It was released on 22 August, 2018. The song is written by Yasushi Akimoto, composed by Nakatani Atsuko and arranged by APAZZI. Tracklist Type A Type B Normal Edition Videos Dance Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= WOW WOW WOW WOW… WOW WOW WOW WOW… doko kara ka hibiku sekai ga owaru kane wa souzou shite ita neiro de wa nakute fukinukeru kaze no hakanai oto hitobito wa nanimo nakisakendari sezu sora o miagete wa mabuta tojite sotto koshi o oroshita nanika yarinokoshita wake janakute kokorozashi nakaba no yume mo naku koko de hari ga tomatte mo kamawanai Ah zetsubou to wa sakanai hana kokoro tozashita mama hanabira sae tsutsumikonde iru kitakaze ni fukareyou tomo ame ni utareyou tomo ima no inochi kyou made no koto kansha shite iru zetsubou to wa sakanai hana zutto tsubomi no mama nanimo iwazu tatazunde iru doujou o hikou tomo sezu awaremi mo sasowazu ni kizen to shiteru no wa shiawase datta kara WOW WOW WOW WOW… WOW WOW WOW WOW… yuuyake ni sora ga itsu shika somaru koro ni wa SF mitai ni houkai shinai sekai kara nani ga kieteku no ka? shibaraku wa sore ga wakaranakatta kedo yagate atari kara kuraku natte subete mienakunatta eien ni mitai mono nado nakatta shi taisetsu na mono wa kioku no naka yami ni tozasareyou tomo kui wa nai Ah kibou wa sou hikari no koto saki o terasu mono da mienakereba kyoufu o kanjiru seijaku o fukayomi shite wa tada no mono oto sae mo itsuka kiita “mononoke” o fui ni omoidasu kibou wa sou hikari no koto subete rikai dekiru soko ni ikeba nazo mo tokeru hazu wakaranai koto wa wakarazu shiranu koto wa shiranu mama ikite irareru no mo shiawase kamo shirenai kono sekai ga owatte (ima) nani ga hajimaru to iu no ka? (saa) shiawase datta sono hibi o kurayami no naka de katariaou zetsubou to wa sakanai hana kokoro tozashita mama hanabira sae tsutsumikonde iru kitakaze ni fukareyou tomo ame ni utareyou tomo ima no inochi kyou made no koto kansha shite iru zetsubou to wa sakanai hana zutto tsubomi no mama nanimo iwazu tatazunde iru doujou o hikou tomo sezu awaremi mo sasowazu ni kizen to shiteru no wa shiawase datta kara WOW WOW WOW WOW… WOW WOW WOW WOW… |-| Kanji= WOW WOW WOW WOW… WOW WOW WOW WOW… どこからか響く世界が終わる鐘は 想像していた音色ではなくて　吹き抜ける風の儚(はかな)い音 人々は何も泣き叫んだりせず 空を見上げては瞼(まぶた)閉じて　そっと腰を下ろした 何かやり残したわけじゃなくて　志半(こころざしなか)ばの夢もなく ここで針が止まっても　構わない Ah 絶望とは咲かない花　心閉ざしたまま 花びらさえ包み込んでいる 北風に吹かれようとも　雨に打たれようとも 今の命　今日までのこと感謝している 絶望とは咲かない花　ずっと蕾のまま 何も言わず佇(たたず)んでいる 同情を引こうともせず　憐れみも誘わずに 毅然としてるのは幸せだったから WOW WOW WOW WOW… WOW WOW WOW WOW… 夕焼けに空がいつしか染まる頃には SFみたいに崩壊しない　世界から何が消えてくのか？ しばらくはそれがわからなかったけど やがて辺りから暗くなって　すべて見えなくなった 永遠に見たいものなどなかったし　大切なものは記憶の中 闇に閉ざされようとも　悔いはない Ah 希望はそう光のこと　先を照らすものだ 見えなければ恐怖を感じる 静寂を深読みしては　ただの物音さえも いつか聞いた“物の怪”を不意に思い出す 希望はそう光のこと　すべて理解できる そこに行けば謎も解けるはず わからないことはわからず　知らぬことは知らぬまま 生きていられるのも幸せかもしれない この世界が終わって　(今) 何が始まると言うのか？　(さあ) 幸せだったその日々を 暗闇の中で語り合おう 絶望とは咲かない花　心閉ざしたまま 花びらさえ包み込んでいる 北風に吹かれようとも　雨に打たれようとも 今の命　今日までのこと感謝している 絶望とは咲かない花　ずっと蕾のまま 何も言わず佇(たたず)んでいる 同情を引こうともせず　憐れみも誘わずに 毅然としてるのは幸せだったから WOW WOW WOW WOW… WOW WOW WOW WOW… |-| English= WOW WOW WOW WOW… WOW WOW WOW WOW… From somewhere the bell of the end of the world rings out The tone isn't what I would have imagined, it's the feeling sound of the north wind Blowing through Without the people wailing They look up at the sky, shut their eyelids, and softly sit down There's nothing left to be done, nor any unaccomplished dreams Even the clock hands stop right here, nobody would care at all, ah "Despair" is what the unbloomed flower is called, it's leaving its heart shut The petals are folded in Even if the north wind blows, or the rain hits it Current life until today, I'm grateful "Despair" is what the unbloomed flower is called, it always stays as a bud Without saying a word, it's standing still It's not seeking sympathy, it's not asking for pity Because standing firm is happiness WOW WOW WOW WOW… WOW WOW WOW WOW… At sunset, when the sky is tainted by the colour of twilight The world isn't collapsing like in sci-fi, what might be vanishing? It can't be known at the moment but Before long, the area gets dark, and nothing can be seen These aren't things I want to see forever or anything like that the important things Are inside my memory No matter if I'm shut into the dark, I have no regrets, ah "Hope" is what the ray of light is called, illuminating what's ahead If I can't see, I feel terrified I read too much into the silence, even normal sounds Suddenly remind me of that "Mononoke" I've heard before "Hope" is what the ray of light is named, I comprehend it all If I head over there, the mysteries should be solved What's not understood is not understood, what's left unknown will stay unknown Being able to be alive might also be happiness This world is ending (right now) Is that a way to say something is beginning (who knows) Those days that were happy Let's chat about them in the dark "Despair" is what the unbloomed flower is called, it's leaving its heart shut The petals are folded in Even if the north wind blows, or the rain hits it Current life until today, I'm grateful "Despair" is what the unbloomed flower is called, it always stays as a bud Without saying a word, it's standing still It's not seeking sympathy, it's not asking for pity Because standing firm is happiness WOW WOW WOW WOW… WOW WOW WOW WOW… Credits * English Trivia * Clocking in at 5 minutes and 10 seconds, Zetsubou no Hana is currently 22/7's longest song. Category:Discography